Bridgett Pendell-Williamson
|sex = |location = Santa Cruz, California|disappeared = April 1, 1997|missing for = |height = 5'5 - 5'7|weight = 100 - 140 pounds|classification = }}Bridget Lee Pendell-Williamson (Born June 12, 1975) was a woman who disappeared in the mid-1990s. Some agencies may spell her name as "Bridgett." Physical Description Bridget was described to have brown or blonde hair and blue eyes. She had three tattoos: a yellow rose on her upper thigh or buttock, a light blue cat wearing a pearl necklace above her pubic region, and "tribal" bracelets tattooed on both of her biceps. Bridgett also had several scars: a 1.5" long scar near her elbow, a scar under her chin, and two 2" scars on both of her inner arms. Life Prior to Disappearance Bridget was a mother who'd been married at one point. She was a former student at Barbizon Modeling School and worked as a registered nurse in Vermont, but quit in 1995. After following the Grateful Dead in the early 90s, Bridget became involved with "bad company" and started using recreational drugs such as heroin, cocaine, and LSD. Bridget supposedly lived on the streets of the Tenderloin and Mission areas in San Francisco. She is believed to have stayed at the Royan Hotel in the 400 block of Valencia Street, the All Star Hotel in the 2700 block of 16th Street, the Eula Hotel, and the 16th Street Hotel. Aside from California and Vermont, Bridget also has connections to Arizona, Kansas, New York State, and Oregon. Case The exact location and time Bridget was last seen is unknown. Her date of disappearance has been listed as January 12 1996, December 1996, April 1 1997, and July 7 1997. One of Bridget's acquaintances claims she hasn't seen Bridget since 1998 or 1999. Bridget's been listed as missing from San Francisco in California, Santa Cruz in California, and Wichita in Kansas. Her last known whereabouts were in the Capp Street area near 16th Street and 19th Street in San Francisco, California, where she may have worked in the sex trade. Her last known address was in the 300 block of Ellis Street, which was a hotel room she shared with a male acquaintance. She was arrested in the April of 1997 for prostitution, yet failed to show up to her court date. "The Crier" and Jack Bokin Bridget's sister, Jacqueline Horne, traveled to San Francisco to search for Bridget. Jacqueline was told by several people that Bridget resembled a local transient only known as the "Crier," who the San Fancisco Chronicle took a picture of for an article on the homeless population. Jacqueline believed it was possible the Crier could've been Bridget, however it couldn't be confirmed if Bridget and the Crier were the same woman. The Crier has never been found or identified. Jack Bokin is a man who's serving a prison sentence for raping multiple women, attempted murder, and physically assaulting sex workers in San Francisco. Jacqueline sent a letter to Jack, asking if he had anything to do with Bridget's disappearance. Although he denied any involvement and there is no evidence connecting him to Bridget, he has not been ruled out as a suspect. Jacqueline passed away in 2006 at the age of 29. Gallery Bridgett 01.jpg Bridgett 02.jpg Bridgett 03.jpg Bridgett 04.jpg Bridgett 05.jpg Bridgett 06.jpg|"The Crier" Links * * * San Francisco Gate * Unsolved Grateful Dead Fans * Category:Young adults Category:Missing people from California Category:Ties to Vermont Category:Ties to New York Category:Ties to Arizona Category:Ties to Oregon Category:Ties to Kansas Category:Parents Category:Drug users Category:1997 disappearances Category:1970s births Category:Possible transients Category:Possible overdoses